laffalympicsfandomcom-20200213-history
India and Israel
India and Israel is the tenth episode of Laff-a-Lympics. Premise The contestants do a tiger hunt and an elephant-back race in India; and wind-sail sand-sledding contest and a reed boat race in Israel. Synopsis Insert details here. Cast and characters Scooby Doobies: * Shaggy Rogers * Captain Caveman * Babu * Tinker * Speed Buggy * Teen Angels ** Taffy Dare ** Brenda Chance ** Dee Dee Skyes * Scooby-Doo * Scooby-Dum (no lines) * Blue Falcon (no lines) * Dynomutt (no lines) * Hong Kong Phooey (no lines) Yogi Yahooeys: * Blabber Mouse * Super Snooper * Doggie Daddy * Augie Doggie * Wally Gator * Hokey Wolf * Quick Draw McGraw * Yogi Bear * Grape Ape * Boo Boo Bear (no lines) * Huckleberry Hound (no lines) * Dixie (no lines) * Pixie (no lines) * Mr. Jinks (no lines) * Yakky Doodle (no lines) * Cindy Bear (no lines) Really Rottens: * Dinky Dalton * Daisy Mayhem * Sooey Pig * Dirty Dalton * Dastardly Dalton * Great Fondoo * Magic Rabbit * Dread Baron * Mumbly * Mr. Creepley * Mrs. Creepley * Orful Octopus (no lines) * Junior Creepley (no lines) Supporting characters: * Snagglepuss * Mildew Wolf Guest stars * Barney Rubble * Fred Flintstone * Jabberjaw * Peter Potamus (no lines) Contests * India ** Tiger hunt *** Yogis: Snooper and Blabber (1st) *** Scoobys: Shaggy Rogers and Captain Caveman *** Rottens: Dinky Dalton, Dirty Dalton and Dastardly Dalton ** Elephant race *** Rottens: Great Fondoo (1st) *** Yogis: Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy (2nd) *** Scoobys: Babu (3rd) * Israel ** Sand Sail Sledding race *** Scoobys: Tinker, Speed Buggy and the Teen Angels (1st) *** Rottens: Creepleys and Orful Octopus (2nd) *** Yogis: Hokey Wolf, Quick Draw McGraw and Wally Gator (3rd) ** Reed Boat race *** Yogis: Yogi Bear (1st) *** Scoobys: Scooby-Doo *** Rottens: Mumbly * Final score ** Scoobys: 35 ** Yogis: 100 ** Rottens: 40 Locations * India ** Taj Mahal ** Bengal Jungle ** Calcutta ** Ganges River * Israel ** Televiv Airport ** King Solomon's Mines (mentioned) ** Red Sea Notes/trivia * This episode marks the first time the Yogi Yahooeys win the gold medal since The Sahara Desert and Scotland. * This episode marks Blabber Mouse's first speaking role. This is also the first time both he and Super Snooper are seen working together as a duo in the series. * The Great Fondoo makes his elephant fly by getting it to rotate its trunk like a propeller. This may be a reference to Disney's Dumbo, who flew with his ears. * Augie Doggie can't swim. * Cairo and the Himalayas are displayed on a map. * The scenes in Israel confirm without a doubt that the Laff-a-Lympics are televised in-universe. * Fred and Barney are referred to as "TV stars" 'breaking the fourth wall'. * This is only time the Scooby Doobies ever came in third place. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * When Blabber and Snooper are first introduced for the tiger hunt, Snooper's face is completely brown. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * The Taj Mahal is depicted once without its pool, and later with the front entrance turned away from it, and in a final aerial shot with a more correct view. * Wally Gator appears cheering in the Yogis crowd after he had just helped Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy cross the to finish the elephant-back race. It's possible he quickly rejoined them, but that doesn't explain why the latter two couldn't. * In the wind-sailing contest, the Teen Angels, riding with Tinker on Speed Buggy, claim that the Yogi Yahooeys' boat is stealing their wind. But with the wind behind them, and Speed Buggy behind the other boat, it should be the other way around. * Yogi appears cheering along with the Yogis on the spectators boat of the first close-up when he's actually in the reed boat race. * The announcer does not speak in the tiger hunt. Home media * Scooby-Doo! Laff-A-Lympics: Spooky Games DVD. Quotes }} Category:Episodes Category:Laff-a-Lympics episodes